


The Rake!

by asgoriel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: I probably need to explain my characters more, Jeff has a cool rifle, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Theyre gay, well they fuckin fight ig, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgoriel/pseuds/asgoriel
Summary: Steven Reed thought he was safe, moderately so. Living in the middle of the woods with a murderer who protected him seemed like a pretty good deal.Unfortunately, there are very bad things crawling in the forest-things that want him dead.





	The Rake!

Steven groggily woke up.  
He blinked a few times, swallowed to get that strangely-metallic taste that kept popping up into his mouth out, and sat up. Almost immediately he was hit by a migraine, and he slapped his palm to his forehead, hissing, and waited with clenched teeth till the pain receded to a dull throb.  
That was what it was like, living in a cabin in the forests of Oregon that was also inhabited by a primordial, faceless monster that strangled kids and ate birds, even the beaks and feet. Migraines every morning and a tugging need to make coffee.

Or maybe that was just him actually needing coffee.

He dug the heel of his hand into his eye to wipe the sleep away, blearily checked his phone–9:30 AM–then turned to wake Jeff up.

He was not in the bed. There was a faint imprint of him in the soft, worn mattress, and his smell (pine needles and sweet smoke) filtered through the room, but he wasn't there.  
Steven didn't think too much of it as he swung himself out of bed and arched his back in a stretch. He was probably out shooting deer or raiding a vending machine or something.

Something like a vase breaking cracked the amicable silence in the room and the caw of crows outside, and then a scream, an actual human scream, and the clattering of very long nails on the hardwood floor.  
Steven jumped, and his head snapped to the closed bedroom door. Maybe it had just been Aggie and Smile coming back from a walk with Jeff, or maybe just Smile or Jeff, but the scream that had filled the room didn't sound like a hellhound's or a ghost girl.

Immediately, his insides felt cold, and he grabbed a shirt off the floor, tugged it on over his boxers and sweatpants, and opened the door.

Another scream that seemed to make time go still. An earth-shattering crack. More loud nail noises.

And...was that growling?

Holding his breath and praying for the best, Steven skidded out of his and Jeff's shared room to the hallway.

In the living room, what looked like a large pig was hunched over, furiously shaking its head and growling. How the fuck did one of those get into the cabin? Was Jeff okay? Was Jeff even here?

Then Steven looked at the 'pig' a little closer, and he realized three things.

Pigs weren't gaunt and bony enough for you to see their entire spinal column, stretched tight against its andesite-gray skin.

Pigs didn't growl. Not this loud.

Pigs didn't have giant, blood-spattered claws that twitched sporadically as it turned to look at Steven.

It howled suddenly, breaking the tension stretched between them both, and galloped towards him, opening its mouth to reveal an ugly double row of sharp, broken teeth and a dark void of a throat. Steven shrieked as the thing bowled into him, knocking him against the opposite wall.  
Without a moment's hesitation, he shifted his hand into a giant tiger paw, complete with some deadly-looking claws, and smashed it into Tall, Gray and Ugly's face.  
It stumbled back, shaking its head, then charged again, but Steven dodged and spun around, baring his teeth, which were curling his lip up as they, too, changed into sharp, curved fangs.

The thing was furious now, spitting, and it slowly began to circle him on all fours like a lion. Its bulbous white eyes seemed to stare into nothing and everything. Steven turned around, locking his gaze on it as best he could, and shifted his other hand into a tiger paw.  
That seemed to be confirmation enough for a no-holds-barred fight, as the strange being–suddenly, he remembered its name with a sick churning in his guts–charged at him again.

_The Rake._

Steven swallowed. The metallic taste felt like it was flooding through his eyes, his ears, his nose. He was fighting a fucking cryptid. Or whatever monster the Slender had decided to throw at him; the thing hated him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         Its gigantic claws almost took off his ear, and he ducked as best he could, but then, suddenly, the claws changed trajectory. They slammed down on his ribcage three times, and then Steven heard a crack and a horrible, dizzying pain shot up from his chest.  
He stumbled and fell, and the Rake came down too, caging him in and screaming in his face. It pinned Steven's arms down and snapped in his face.  
In a blaze of fear, he pulled his legs up, rolling slightly, and kicked it square in the jaw. It fell back and shook its head, felt its jaw, then howled again as a gun went off, most likely hitting it in the arm with a smokin'-hot bullet, baby.  
It whirled around, hackles raised, at the sight of Jeff in the doorway, with the rifle he always used. He cocked it again and spat, "You break into my house and destroy my shit. You try to kill the fuckin' guy I live with. I think I get a free pass to shoot you, bucko."

The Rake advanced, attention now fully on Jeff, and he slid his feet apart to brace himself, lifted the gun up with a twisted yellow smile on his face, and blasted a hole in its chest.

It screamed. The sound was human.

So that was where the screams had been coming from. That thing had been luring Steven, like–like he was some sort of dumb animal! Like he didn't matter!

For a brief second, as the Rake kept advancing towards Jeff, although pretty slowly, because of all the lead he was pumping into its face and body, Steven saw red. He saw rage.

Fuck his possibly-broken rib, he was gonna show it who the dumb animal was.  
Lunging forwards, he caught it across the back. It stumbled under his weight, snarled, then roared in fury. Before it had a chance to buck him off, he reared up like a cobra, then sank his fangs–literal fangs–into its neck. Steven swore his teeth scraped bone. His rib felt like it was going to shatter.

The resulting screech was like listening to Hell. It resounded in every part of the cabin, and Jeff grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Steven felt like his bones were shaking and melting. Then the Rake surged up and dislodged him from its back. He was up in the air for a moment, and that moment was good enough for the wheezing, bleeding monster. It grabbed Steven's ankle, breaking the skin and leaving a nasty slice, and swung him into the wall.

He heard more cracks and felt more things breaking in his body, and he moaned, not having enough energy to scream his agony out to the trees outside. Half-shapeshifter or not, the pain was pretty fuckin' intense.  
Jeff howled in rage and must've shot the Rake a few more times, 'cause there were some more gunshots and a screech of pain, and then Jeff screaming, "Go on, git! Tell your god-damned master that he can suck my _baaaaaaalls_!"

Steven chuckled, but it was painful to do so. He couldn't open his eyes for the life of him, but it'd been fun to imagine Jeff, stomping around and all puffed-up like an angry bird with a rifle.

There were footsteps, and then what smelled like Irish Spring, and underneath that, the sweet smoke and pine needles.

"Hey, hero," Jeff spat at him. "I s'pose you can't talk right now, what with all your ribs busted up and"–he suddenly pried open Steven's mouth to assess the damage. It was dirtily intimate, grossly welcome–"your teeth all fucked. You bit your tongue real hard, an' there's blood." He had been calm  
before, but his rage came back. He smacked Steven on his somewhat-good arm, which made him whine quietly, and hissed, "Ya thought you could just swagger out there and try to fight the fuckin' Rake all by yourself, you dumb piece of shit?"

Steven coughed and forced some words out. "I heard screams...and I thought they were you. I went out to check a-and I thought it'd gotten you."

Jeff went quiet. He recoiled, then leaned forward. "Wait, you thought...I was out there, gettin' hurt, and you wanted to–to save me?"

"Protect you."

"Oh." Jeff sounded sheepish, but also mightily pleased, like _see that, everyone? My shapeshifter wants to protect me. He cares._

"That still doesn't excuse you being a careless idiot, though!" he said, but he sounded a little softer, less angry. "You should be glad that I know how to fix you up."

"I am," Steven croaked.

"Good. 'Cause you got a minor concussion, six busted ribs, a cut tongue, a big ol' gash near your Achilles' heel, a broken wrist, a black eye, and a whole load of bruising and spraining and shit. You also dented the wall real bad."

"I-I can heal real qu-quick," Steven said. "Remember how I can do that?"

"Mmhmm. My crazy healing monster boy can do loads of shee-it, if I 'member correctly." There was a note of humor in Jeff's voice, dark and warm and sweet like honey. He squeezed Steven's hand before he got up to assess the damage, and that made things a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> BOY it's been a while since I've written anything, but it's summer vacation now and I can write whatever the fuck I want! Hallelujah! I needed an excuse to write about Jeff shooting the Rake with a gun, AND HERE IT IS.
> 
> (For anyone who's wondering, Steven is a half-shapeshifter OC of mine I've had for about 8 years now, same with Aggie except she's a ghost. I barely do anything with him now, whoops. Jeff has a Southern accent cause why not. He and Steven also live together and Aggie usually visits. Yeah.)


End file.
